<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Touch by uwillbeefound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636858">Touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwillbeefound/pseuds/uwillbeefound'>uwillbeefound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Detroit: Evolution [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DEArtfest, Fluff, M/M, touch starved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwillbeefound/pseuds/uwillbeefound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>DEArtfest day 31: Touch starved </p><p>Nines thinks about his relationship with Gavin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Detroit: Evolution [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Day 31: Touch starved</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines shouldn’t need touch, want touch. It didn’t make sense and yet when he was holding Gavin, cuddling with him, holding hands, even shoulder touches...his whole body felt like it was electric, he felt so alive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt guilty that he didn’t want to and couldn’t give more, he was sometimes scared that Gavin only pretended to be ok with it all, those days were less now. It took months to get comfortable enough, months of gently nudging boundaries. At first, it was strange, a good strange, when Gavin put his arm around Nines but he loved it. Gavin gently nudged the boundary at home, Nines at work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now? They settled into a routine almost, not that their life could create a routine. When they sat watching films or tv, they cuddled. They switched roles, one cuddling close to the others side. In bed, they cuddled close at first and after nightmares that now Nines found he had as well. In mornings where they weren’t in a rush, Nines would cook and Gavin would usually place his arms around his boyfriend and greet him with a kiss. Other days it was a rush to get out the house, although they had nearly perfected this routine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At work, there was less. Little brushes of the hands, leaning on each others chairs, brief yet comforting squeezes of the hands. It was nice and more frequent now. Nights out were different, they held hands under the table, teased each other endlessly, bumped into each other's sides. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some nights, things went wrong. Sometimes arguments left them sitting at opposite ends of the couch. Even the cats usually noticed something was up, choosing to either comfort one human each or stay out of the way. Nines appreciated the comfort of the cat, the feeling of the fur between his hands but it was a poor substitute for the warmness of Gavin and how well they seemed to fit in each others arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These arguments never seemed to last long. At first, it was usually Nines who apologised or at least started the conversation, Gavin’s insecurities getting the better of him more often than not. Gavin was getting better, especially if he started the argument. Things may be awkward for a moment after they made up, as if the boundaries were being tested for the first time but it passes, it always does. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines often wondered how they managed to feel comforted after particularly hard days, days when one of them were injured or nearly injured or chased or even in the rare case kidnapped. Even on lighter days, when a case becomes too much or brings up bad memories or when nightmares resurface again. Holding each other, feeling each other's heartbeat and breath somehow always helped. The touch and the proof of life mixed to create a pretty good remedy for stress and worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines never realised how much he craved these interactions until he had them. He noticed how much he had learnt to rely on them most when he couldn’t any more. Moments when Gavin was away on a case or injured. Nines would pull his jacket closer as a more substitute, hoping that he could feel the real thing soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they were reunited, it was always a moment of bliss, a moment of happiness and comfort and calm. It was moments like these that made things feel ok again, made it feel like the two of them could take on anything that was thrown their way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Nines wouldn’t change it for the world. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! This day was hard to write, partly because I have no idea how to write this fluffy stuff and partly cause this was the last one. I have officially between fics and cosplay created something for every day of July. I have never taken part in something like this, let alone finish one, part of me didn't think I would do it. I'm so thankful for this fandom, for this film. I haven't felt motivated to write in a long time and yet this film gave me enough to write 25 oneshots in a month and others fics including one of only a handful that I've ever completed. </p><p>Thank you also, to anyone reading this. Especially to anyone who commented, if you commented more than once, chances are I recognise your name and I appreciate you a lot. This fandom is one of the best I've had in regards to comments and kudos and all of that and its amazing. </p><p>Thank you also to my discord, for putting up with my random rambling about writing. Thank you to octopunk media for creating this and thank you to anyone involved. </p><p>I'll see you all sometime, I'm not sure when I'll next be posting but I'll be here. Feel free to visit my tumblr - uwillbeefoundtonight - to chat to me or just hear from me more often or check out my Instagram - space-and-crofters for my cosplays and more upcoming cosplays. I'll see you all around, have a wonderful day and as always, thanks for reading. Love you all.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>